creddie cailey's christmas collection
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: there's nothing like the holidays...my colection of holiday stories and one-shots combined together...
1. Chapter 1 the father that came to dinner

_**Creddie Cailey Holiday Collection…**_

**Hey guys…I just happened to have several Christmas one-shots to do with Christmas for the Suite life Series…So I thought why not bring them all together to get everyone in the spirit of the holidays… Good idea right? Some of them are one-shots and others are way too big so I had to split it up into three or four major parts. You will know because you will see the same chapter repeated with the roman numerals. Anyways here we go…and I would love your input by the way…**

**Chapter 1: The Father That Came to Dinner**

As six year olds Zack and Cody Martin were both playing in the snow the last thing on their mind was Thanksgiving Dinner. It was true. It was finally the holiday that the boys have been waiting for. Ever single year their father would come back from another long tour to just spend time with the boys in Seattle. As Zack and Cody continued laughing they were shocked when they heard a voice calling from the apartment window.

"Boys! Come inside please!" Carrie said.

"Coming mom!" The boys replied as they made their way over to the apartment.

Carrie and the twins have been living in a small apartment right in the heart of Seattle. The Christmas tree just happened to be set up already. As the boys sat around the table helping Carrie with making the cookies Cody frowned.

"What's wrong Cody? It's Thanksgiving…Our favorite holiday…" Zack explained.

"Yeah I know…But I miss having dad around here…" Cody explained.

It was six months after the breakup. Carrie had divorced Kurt because she caught him cheating on her with another woman. It had taken the twins so long to finally get over the fact that they weren't going to have a father around. But Cody was more upset. Because he loved having a family and he was going to miss coming home after school with Zack and not get tackled to the floor by their father who would give him a bear hug.

"It's been so long since we've been a family…" Zack added.

"Boys..I know you miss your father…But trust me…We did what was best for you two…" Carrie explained.

"But mom…Couldn't you two work something out?" Cody asked. Of course, being a six year old he wasn't aware of what his father had done.

"Cody…Think of it this way sweetie…Some things just can't be undone…"

"But Zack broke the kitchen counter and you forgave him…" Cody said.

"It's not my fault I can't catch a football in the house…" Zack admitted.

"Admit it…You can't catch a football at all…" Cody giggled.

"Boys listen…What I did was for us…Daddy left us not because he had to but because he wanted to…" Carrie explained.

"But we were so happy…" Cody said sadly.

"I know you miss him Cody…But we have each other…" Carrie said as she hugged both of her boys. "We're going to have a good holiday season even without your father." Carrie smiled.

"I guess your right…" Cody sighed.

"Trust me boys…" Carrie smiled.

The next day was finally thanksgiving. As Cody was sitting on the window ledge in their apartment. He watched happy families walking with both of their parents. Cody wiped a tear that was making it's way down his face. Damn Kurt for leaving both of his boys. Cody sighed. As he watched the busy streets he smiled as he saw it began to snow once again. Zack toddled out of their bedroom and noticed that Cody seemed to be a little down. Zack saw that he was holding the picture of their family close to his chest. Instantly, his twin instinct made him wrap his arms around his younger brother.

"You miss him that much?" Zack laughed.

"Of course I miss him…" Cody said. "Don't you?"

"Every single day…" Zack said as he sat beside Cody and wrapped his arms around him. "But I have to stay strong,"

"You think that we're ever going to have a happy family?" Cody wondered.

"Maybe…" Zack smiled. "Maybe not…" Zack admitted.

"Zack…What if dad gets another wife? We're going to have another mommy…" Cody said sadly.

"Dad would never do that to us…" Zack said.

"I just hope your right…" Cody said.

The next few hours, the boys were helping their mom make the Mac and cheese while Carrie tried unsuccessfully to make a cake. Of course, getting it stuck on the ceiling just like the rest of the cakes that she has made in the past. Cody had to laugh at that.

"Mom why don't you grab the stuffing at the store, and me and Zack will do the cake…" Cody smiled.

"Just don't let me walk into a burning house is that clear?" Carrie said.

"Don't worry mom…" Cody laughed.

While Carrie was busy going to get the final things for Thanksgiving Dinner, the twins were taking out a successful cake out of the oven. The snow had stopped. As the boys looked out of the living room window, everyone was skating on the local pond right behind their building. Zack felt a tear go down his cheeks surprisingly. The sight had really struck him. Skating was one of the twins favorite things to do while Carrie and Kurt were still together. As Cody set the cake down on the table, he hugged Zack.

"I still remember the first time mom and dad took us to go skating at that pond." Cody laughed.

"We were five…We couldn't stop for the life of us…" Zack smiled.

"And when I fell down you fell down behind me…" Cody laughed.

"That wasn't funny…But the ultimate point is we had fun…" Zack said. "And I remember when we were kids, we would always take the family trip up to Florida and we would be so happy to be in Disney World again."

"it was the perfect way to end the year…" Cody sighed. "Do you think we will ever do those things again?"

"With dad on tour, and mom working at Rosario's I highly doubt it…" Zack laughed.

"We had the perfect life…Even when we did the road trips in the summer when mom and dad would perform together on stage." Cody laughed.

"Those were the good old days." Zack said.

"Hey…We can still have fun…" Cody said.

"Yeah but it won't be the same. " Zack sighed.

As Carrie walked into the apartment building, she found that Zack and Cody were busy looking through the Christmas Decoration box that Carrie had brought up from the storage room in the basement. Carrie laughed as her boys were trying their best to put the tinsel on the door.

"Boys…" Carrie said laughing. "You need to use tape." Carrie laughed.

"Mom…can we decorate the tree now?" Cody asked.

"You boys sure you don't want to wait for daddy to do it with us? You guys always loved doing it with us…" Carrie said shocked.

"No it's alright mommy…." Cody smiled. "Me and Zack can do it ourselves see?"

Just as soon as Cody had said those words, Zack had lost his balance on the coffee table and fell causing him to bring down the Christmas tree and the precious China Cabinet in front of him.

"O.k. Maybe we do need a little help." Cody sighed.

As soon as the apartment was decorated just the way the twins liked it, Carrie had began to set the table. Kurt was supposed to be there before seven that evening. As Carrie was about to call her ex-husband Kurt walked into the door.

"There's my boys!" Kurt said as he scooped up both of the twins into a bear hug.

"We missed you daddy…" Zack said.

"Look dad…We decorated the tree ourselves." Cody smiled as he took his fathers hand and showed him the good job that he and Cody had done with the tree.

"It looks great boys…Now I want you to meet somebody…" Kurt smiled as he brought in a fairly middle aged woman.

"Hello boys…It's so good to finally meet you…" The strange lady said as she brought both of the twins into a hug.

"Daddy…Who is this woman?" Zack asked.

"yeah…And why is she hugging us?" Cody asked.

"Kurt…Do you mind explaining yourself to the boys…" Carrie asked.

"Boys this is Bernice…Daddy is going to be married to her soon." Carrie immediately spit her coffee out nailing the figurine Santa Clause that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry…But I just hear you say that you were going to marry this woman?" Carrie asked.

"You bet I am…" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt…" Carrie said a little shocked. "When exactly were you going to tell us?" Carrie wondered.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt replied. "I was meaning to tell you sooner…" Kurt said.

"Your not sorry…" Cody replied.

"Cody…" Kurt sighed.

"If you were sorry…Then you wouldn't have decided to leave me and Zack when we were younger…" Cody said on the verge of tears.

"Wait a minute here…"

"If you were sorry…you would be here with us like a real family…"

"Cody buddy you have ti understand that…"

"And if you were really sorry for what you did…You would know that nobody could ever replace mommy…" Cody said as he ran into the shared bedroom. Kurt looked over to his other son .

"Zack it's so good to see my son again…" Kurt said with a smile.

"You don't have a son…At least not anymore you don't…" Zack said as he ran into the room after his twin.

In the twins room both of them could be seen crying on their beds. But none of them was crying harder than Cody. His dream of having a real family was finally put away. Thanks to the woman who ruined everything. He despised that woman for taking away the chances of them actually getting the chance of actually being the Martin family once and for all. Zack was just crying because whenever Cody would cry, then Zack would also start crying as well. He hated Kurt for hurting Cody like that. It was a major slap in the face for him. Right outside their door, Carrie and Kurt were both sitting in the living room just thinking about what had happened just now. Bernice had called off the wedding because she obviously saw that the twins loved Carrie as their mother, and they only wanted her as a mother. Carrie sighed as she looked at the family portrait that was hanging on the wall.

"Kurt, how on earth could you possibly think that getting married to another woman was going to solve all of our problems…" Carrie said.

"I don't know Carrie…I just thought that maybe with another mother in the boys lives then they would be happy…I guess not huh?" Kurt laughed.

"They really miss you Kurt…" Carrie sighed.

"I miss those two little rascals too…It seems like yesterday that me and the boys were having a great time at the skating rink across the street." Kurt said.

"And so many memories in this apartment…Remember…Their first Christmas…" Carrie sighed. "We were so happy that we were blessed with two kids…" Carrie said.

"You bet we were…But we were only 20 Carrie…" Kurt sighed.

"Young and immature…" Carrie sighed.

"Do you think if we would have waited until High School to have our…first time…that we would actually continue to stay married to this day?" Kurt wondered.

"That's the question that keeps haunting me…" Carrie sighed. "Maybe if we would have waited until we were done with College to get married, we would still be married…" Carrie said.

"I'm really sorry that I put you three through all of this…" Kurt sighed.

"Hey…Maybe if you could spend some time with the twins more often and not stay out on tour for half of the year maybe they can forgive them then…" Carrie said.

"Who says they will forgive me now? I mean they've been in their room for about three hours now…" Kurt laughed.

"I think you should have a talk with them.." Carrie smiled.

"I hate it when your always right…" Kurt sighed. "Boys…" Kurt said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away…" Cody said obviously upset with his father.

Kurt opened the door and found Zack holding a weeping Cody on the bed.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be with Bernice?" Zack asked.

"Boys listen to me…You know I love you two right?"

"You never show it…" Cody sniffled.

"Well I do…" Kurt sighed. "And I am so terribly sorry for not being there for the both of you most of the time…" Kurt laughed. "I mean I'm your father…We're supposed to have this bond..."

"We always had this bond dad…When you were here…" Cody sighed.

"What do you say we build up that bond again?" Kurt asked.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Boys…I decided that I'm not going to be out on the road so much anymore…" Kurt replied.

"Really?" Cody asked looking at his father for the first time since he came into the house.

"Yeah…I miss you little rascals…And I want to spend a lot more time with you…Starting right now…So get on those skates and we'll head over to the pond." Kurt smiled. The twins both jumped into their fathers arms. They knew their father loved them, they just needed to be told that once in a while.


	2. the christmas hero

**Creddie Cailey Holiday Collection**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Hero**

The S.S. Tipton was docked in New York City for the Christmas Holidays. Zack and Cody and their friends were both walking throughout the busy city. It was December 23rd and everyone was doing their last minute Christmas Shopping. For the group of friends it was noting different.

"Man how many bags does one girl need?' Woody complained as he carried all of London's parcels behind the group. Zack and Cody couldn't help but laugh.

"hey you owe me a huge favor because of what I did for you and Addison." London said.

"And what exactly did you do for them?" Bailey asked as the group walked into the local gap store.

"Well… thanks to me… I got them two together…" London said, while everyone gasped.

"How on earth did you pull that off?" Maya asked stunned.

"I can be helpful sometimes…" London commented.

"O.k. now come on you guys we…"

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" A robber with a mask suddenly burst into the busy store. The friends and everyone in the store all ran in terror.

"I SAID FREEZE!" The man shot the gun in the air.

"Oh my god…this is how we're going to die…" Zack whispered.

"NOW GIVE ME ALL OF THE MONEY BEHIND THE COUNTER!" The robber demanded.

The cash register began to pile the brown sack with as much money as it could hold. As the man turned around, he noticed the rich London Tipton the hotel heiress behind him.

"Give me all of your money…" The robber said.

"Hey now…" Zack said defending himself.

"Excuse me…" The robber said.

"How dare you treat my friend like that…" Zack said defending the hotel heiress.

"Excuse me…I would appreciate it if you kept your trap shut…" The robber stated.

"Look…Take all of the money you want from the store…but no one is going to treat her like dirt…" Zack said defending her once again.

"Zack I really think you should shut it…" Cody whispered.

"Codes…No one is allowed to treat my friend like that…It's just not right…" Zack explained.

"Zack please…" Maya pleaded with him.

"Look kid I am going to give you one last shot…If you dare talk out of hand once again, then we are going to have a serious problem here…" The robber said once again.

""Zack please…" Cody said as tears made his way down his face.

"Cody…If I have a feeling that someone is treating one of my friends with disrespect…then I'm sorry…I need to stand up for what is right and prevent the wrong from happening…"

"I told you there would be consequences if you talked out of hand again…" The robber said.

"Oh what you gonna shoot?" Zack laughed.

The robber slowly reloaded his gun. And the dreaded sound of the click was heard throughout the store. Zack gulped while Cody's eyes were on the edge of unleashing the waterfalls.

"Rest in peace…"

"DON'T!" Cody yelled as the robber shot. Zack was pushed towards the clothing rack. Bailey could only yell in terror as the gun shot was heard once again. And three more times. The rest of the people in the store immediately hid behind the counter. As Zack slowly sat up, he noticed that there was a ton of blood on the floor. But he was fine. As he stood up, he found almost everyone in the store crowding around an injured someone on the ground.

"What's going on?" Zack wondered.

"Cody…" Maya managed to whisper.

"Oh my gosh where is he? Cody! Cody buddy you can come out now!" Zack yelled. But he got no response.

"Zack…" Bailey said. The group of friends slowly made their way away from the crowd until there was no one else but Bailey who was holding Cody.

"Oh my god…" Zack said as he knelt down beside Cody and held his hand. "Buddy… I'm here…"

"Zack…your alive…I saved you…" Cody said as he grinned.

"Of course you did…but your such an idiot Cody…I was expecting to die not you…" Zack said. "Why am I even talking like this? Your going to be fine…" Zack laughed.

"Zack…" Cody said as he took in a sharp painful breath.

"Cody please…You can't leave me…" Zack said as tears began to spring to life on the floor. "We were going to graduate this year… You and Bailey were supposed to go to Yale…" Zack was greeted by the loud sound of Bailey blowing her nose.

"I don't think I can…Hold on…" Cody said weakly.

"Yes you can…You have to…" Zack said. "I can't lose you right now…You're my best friend…and we were supposed to be in each others lives until the end…" Zack said.

"Zack…Promise me…That…you…will…move..on…" Cody said as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Cody please…You can't leave me…" Zack said.

"I love you man…" Cody said as he pulled Zack in for one last hug.

"I love you too…" Zack said as the tears fell down.

"I love you Cody…" Bailey said as she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too my little hay bail…" Cody said.

"Hey buddy…if you see mom and dad up there can you say hi for me…" Zack said as he let the tears fall down. He didn't feel this abandoned since both him and Cody were orphans three months ago. But then again, he wasn't abandoned because he had Cody there to be there for him. But now that Cody was about to die in front of him…there was no doubt that he was definitely going to be alone this time. He was losing a huge part of his life if he left.

"I think I see the light…" Cody said weakly as Zack held onto him tightly.

"Go towards it…Your I pain…You deserve to be happy…" Zack said through a fir of tears.

Cody let out his last breath and his head slowly went limp against Zack's chest. The group of friends were all in tears now. They didn't care that the ambulance was now in front of the store. The robber was seen taken out of the store. But Zack felt like he needed proper punishment for what he did to his twin.

"Wait…" Zack said.

"What the hell?" The robber said.

Zack angrily turned the robber around, and punched him as hard as he could. Everyone clearly understood his actions when they noticed the sticking resemblance between the two boys.

"What was that for?" The robber asked.

"For killing the other half of me…" Zack said as he went towards his twin once again and held onto him.

"Cody…I love you…" Zack said as he held onto Cody tightly. You're my Christmas miracle…" Zack smiled. "You always will be…"


End file.
